SV-98
The SV-98 (Russian: Cнайперская Bинтовка 1998 Snaiperskaya Vintovka 1998; English: Sniper rifle model 1998) is a Russian bolt action sniper rifle designed by Vladimir Stronskiy in 1998 and in production at IZHMASH JSC. It fires 7.62x54mmR rounds with an effective range of around 1 kilometer (1094 yards). Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, all Russian snipers wield this weapon and thus, it is always found with the MP-443 Grach. It can be found on Crossing Over and Crash and Grab and is a collectible. In multiplayer, the SV98 is the default sniper rifle issued to the Russian Recon kit. The weapon, like all bolt action rifles in-game, kills in a single headshot or a chest shot in close range and two shots to the body at long range. The weapon has a 6x scope attached by default. It also has some bullet travel time at long ranges. The M24 is its American equivalent and the GOL rifle is its MEC counterpart. File:BFBC_SV98.jpg|The SV98 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level End of the Line File:BFBC_SV98_SCOPE.jpg|The SV98's scope in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield Heroes Specialist's Tier 1 SV-98 Winter Camo SV98 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the SV98 Snaiperskaya is the 3rd sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit, requiring 6,000 points to unlock. Because of the 3.25 damage multiplier, a single headshot will kill at any range; while a single body shot can also kill at short range, longer ranges necessitate two. The SV98 has the largest magazine (10 rounds) and highest rate of fire of any bolt-action rifle in the game. The default scope uses a stacked chevron-style reticle with windage meters to the sides, instead of the conventional crosshairs adorning the scopes of weapons such as the M24 or M95. Many players dislike this cluttered scope and prefer to use the M24 for this reason. Having the largest field of vision among the default sniper rifle scopes makes it easier to spot targets at extreme range. The SV98 can be fitted with several unlockable Specializations: the Red Dot Sight, the 4X Rifle Scope, the 12X High Power Scope, or an additional spotting scope. Like all bolt action rifles, the SV98 is affected by bullet drop and has some bullet travel time. This means that to hit a target consistently the player needs to aim above the target at long range and lead their shots if the target is moving. Attaching a red dot sight or 4x scope to the weapon will not cause the bullet drop to disappear; the scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as one's target, meaning it will be more noticeable with a higher power zoom. File:BFBC2_BETA_Sv98.png|The SV98 Snaiperskaya at Arica Harbor in the PlayStation 3 beta. BC2 SV-98.png|The SV98 Snaiperskaya at Harvest Day in Squad Rush. BC2 SV-98 scope.png|The view through the SV98 Snaperskaya's scope. Battlefield Play4Free The SV-98 is the starting rifle to the Recon Kit. BFP4FSV-98Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4FSV-98.png|The SV-98 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FSV-98Scope.png|The SV-98's scope. Trivia *In the beta version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the SV98 had a green finish. It was altered and now the body is wood with a dark finish. *The SV98 is the only bolt action sniper rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 without the bipod deployed when being used, although its bipod is deployed when the weapon is found lying on the ground. *The stacked chevron reticle makes it easier to compensate for bullet drop in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as the multiple chevrons allow a sniper to decide which to use based on the impact point of his first shot. This is more useful for stationary targets, as it is harder to judge the projected impact point when firing at a moving target. *Contrary to in-game stats in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the SV98 is actually on par with the GOL and M24 for damage stats as they all do the same damage (100-50), but it actually has a higher rate of fire than the other two, with the M24 firing one round per minute slower, and the GOL firing 4 rounds per minute slower. Coupled with a 10 round magazine, it is a very effective sniper weapon for its faster fire rate, allowing a player to take another shot quicker than most other rifles. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gameplay of the SV-98 Snaiperskaya at [[Arica Harbor and Port Valdez in Hardcore Rush mode]] External links *SV-98 on Wikipedia *SV-98 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free